The incidence of prostate cancer has increased 142% in recent years. According to the American Cancer Society, approximately 180,000 men will be diagnosed with prostate cancer each year (Landis, S H et al. CA Cancer J Clin (1999) 49: 8-31). Prostatic carcinoma is most invasive and the second leading cause of cancer death in men in USA (Boring, C C et al. CA Cancer J Clin (1993) 43: 7-26). In the early stage of prostate cancer, the growth of prostatic carcinoma cells is androgen-dependent and can be effectively treated by hormone ablation either using surgical or pharmacological methods (Huggins, C et al. Arch Surg (1941) 43: 209-223). However, hormone ablation therapy only causes a temporary regression of prostate tumors and invariably tumor become androgen-independent in 6-18 months (Pfeifer G P et al. Biol Chem (2002) 383: 907-14; Isaacs, J T Vitam Horm (1994) 49: 433-502). Therefore, androgen blockade is not the answer for treating prostate cancer.